The Traitor
by mollietaz
Summary: The team are sent in to discover the identity of a traitor , to prove what the resistance suspect.As Casino says  Piece of cake . But then as two of them are hurt and they are split up, things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

THE TRAITOR

Another oh so simple job

Well that's what it should have been.

All they had to do was find a traitor, I mean how hard was that, especially when they that person didn't know any one was looking for them.

The job had been relatively simple. just give each of the suspects the same job to do for them, but with one slightly different piece of information for each of them and see where the Krauts ended up.

Three different locations. Three different times.

It was as Casino had pointed out, A piece of cake.

Just set themselves up as targets and get Chief to watch their backs just as he always did , in case anything did go wrong

It had worked beautifully.

They had the name of the traitor, all they had too do now was get back to the resistance.

If it hadn't been for the road block, and the guard telling Casino to lift the barricade , a command which he had not understood they would have been home free.

He wasn't sure who had fired the first shot but , all hell had broken loose.

They had split up, tried to take them from both sides, but that had just caused more chaos.

Then the grenade had landed and Chief had pushed him out of the way just as it exploded , and then the blackness.

He dimly remembered being turned over luckily by guards that were too tired to care whether he was dead or alive.

They had been ordered back to the lorry, to chase the others, at least that meant some of them had escaped.

He was thrown back down to the ground, and then they were both left alone by the roadside, to be picked up later.

As the man said

Where were dead men going to run too?

….

Craig drove like a man possessed, desperately trying to lose the Krauts that were following them.

Casino and Goniff were firing out of the back of the truck, not that they were having much luck hitting anything the way he was driving.

Suddenly the first car swerved off the road as a lucky shot took out the driver. The car behind tried to avoid the flames as it crashed , but to no avail, and as the two men watched the road became

blocked , hopefully for long enough for them to get away.

Casino worked his way to the front of the truck.

`Think we lost them Warden,` he said `Lots of explosions back there, don't think anything got through`.

Craig kept going , slowing the pace only a little.

`Got a way to go to the safe house`, he said` We'll decide what to do when we get there`.

You think there's any chance that they're still alive? He asked.

Craig concentrated on the road ahead and ignored Casino's question. In truth he was to afraid to even think about the answer.

The grenade had seemed to be a direct hit, he had seen them both being thrown through the air, and he hadn't seen either of them moving as he had driven away.

Left them.

If they were dead it was his fault.

He should have found some way to get back to them, not just leave them on the side if the road.

He took the turn too sharply and realised that he had to keep his concentration on his driving or they would all end up dead.

Once he got them too the safe house, then and only then could he make a plan to find them and get them home.

It had taken them an hour to get to there , having dumped the truck down one of the ravines they had passed on their way there.

`So what we going to do about Actor and Chief then ? Asked Casino gruffly.

Craig didn't answer.

`We go to do something Warden, we can't just leave them`, said Goniff.

`We can't do anything until we find the resistance and inform them who their traitor is, too many people will die it they don't get that information`, said Craig.

`Never mind them what about the two we left behind, what if they're still alive, they could be on their way Gestapo Headquarters for all we know, we can't just leave them`, Yelled Casino.

`There are just two of them Casino, if we don't get the traitor stopped , we could lose far more that that to the Gestapo, we could lose the whole of the resistance in this sector, and as much as I want

to go back for them , there really is nothing we can do until we find out where they are. This time they have to wait and the resistance has to come first, or we won't have anyone to help us find

them`, he said

`You're just going to leave them? Asked Goniff in disbelief.

`Right now Goniff we don't have any other choice`.

`Well you might not want to go and look for them but I'm sure as hell not going to sit here while some Kraut beats them up for fun`, Casino shouted angrily.

`You really think that's what I want Casino? Craig yelled back. `The mission comes first, that's the rule and they know that as well as you do,

and right now the resistance is more important then they are , I don't like it any better than you do , but that's how it's going to be , unless you think that you can somehow get to them without

running into any Krauts, and getting yourself into as much trouble as they're in`.

Casino thumped the table in frustration

There was a pause before Goniff said

`Warden's right Mate`.

Casino hit the wall with his clenched fist, this time in anger.

`Look Casino, let's get the information to the resistance and then we'll look for them, I don't have any intention of leaving until I know what's happened to them`, he said.

`Well I don't like it, but I suppose there ain't any choice`, Casino said quietly.

Craig put his hand on Casino's shoulder.

`I don't like it either Casino, but we will find them , I promise`. He said.

He only hoped that they would both still be alive when he did.

…..

Actor dropped Chief against the tree as carefully as he could and then slid down next to unsuccessfully to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

,He had managed to get them to a small clump of trees and bushes away from the road at least , hopefully it would provide some cover for them for a few minutes until he got his breath back, and

then they would head for the woods that he could see further across the field. Chief was unconscious again, which worried Actor more than he cared to admit. Chief had been thrown to the ground

hard after he had pushed him out of the way and had hit his head. Actor suspected that it was a concussion , and could only hope that it wasn't too severe, but knew that he needed to get Chief to

the safe house as soon as he could. Right now he was the one that needed to rest, he was exhausted, and the last stumble had caused his wound to start bleeding again. He had half carried half

dragged Chief for what seemed like several hours , but in fact could not have been more than one or two, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going, he was so tired. He tried as best

he could to stop the bleeding , but it was obvious that there was something stuck in there, and this made it more difficult , he dared not try to pull it out in case the bleeding worsened, he at least

needed to stay conscious. Chief needed him. He was there only hope of getting out of the mess they were in. He arranged the bushes around them to give them a small amount of cover , should

anyone still be looking for them. It wasn't much, and he had no doubt that Chief could have done a much better job, but it was the best he could do for now. As much as he didn't like to admit it he

needed help, and quickly, but for now he would just sit for a moment to get his breath back , just a moment , that's all he needed, then he would get help. He pulled some of the branches around him ,

Chief looked peaceful enough, yes just for a moment he would rest. They still had a few hours of daylight left to get to the woods , he would just take a few minutes to gather his strength and then he

would continue, and with that thought he slid into unconsciousness.

…

Craig skirted the woods watching for any sign that they were being followed. It was almost evening and they would soon have to stop and find somewhere to camp for the night , he could not risk

them going round in circles in the darkness. He wished Chief had been with them, at least then they would have been able to travel longer. Thinking of him just made him wonder just what had

happened to both the men that he had come to think of as friends. He hoped that they had somehow manage to get away, but reason told him that it was very unlikely that they had been able to

survive the explosion. He brought his thoughts back to the present. Time later for worry. Right now he had to concentrate on finding the resistance, and that was proving to be a lot more difficult than

he had imagined.

He told the other two to get some sleep, knowing that he might just as well keep watch as the much needed sleep would not be forthcoming , that it would be overshadowed by the concern he felt for

Actor and Chief. He let his mind wander just for a moment and was surprised that they had got as near to the camp as they had before he had sensed them. Damn he wished again that Chief were

here. He would never have let them get this close without sounding the alarm. They were surrounded before he had time to alert the others , and he knew that he had just betrayed his men with his

lack of attention, that despite telling them that they could rely on him , he could just have cost all of them their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

THE TRAITOR 2

Craig peered into the darkness that surrounded them.

`Nice going Warden, real keen eyes you got there`, said Casino.

`Shut up`, said Craig, being careful not to use Casino's name..

He heard someone laugh.

`Your men should learn to be more careful`, a voice said. `Lt Garrison?

Craig said nothing.

A gun was raised, and pointed at Casino and Goniff.

`I know who I should be meeting, if you are not them well , witnesses are a liability are they not?

Craig looked at the man and nodded.

I'm Garrison`, he said.

`Good then you will know the password`. Said the voice.

`Goldilocks`, said Craig.

The guns were lowered.

`Ah good, we missed you at the rendezvous, we have been trying to catch up with you in case you needed assistance. I am Phillippe`, he said.

`And ? Asked Craig, ignoring Phillippe's greeting.

` I am Red Riding Hood`, he said smiling.

Relieved at last Craig smiled back and held out his hand.

`Glad you finally found us`, he said

`Yes my friend, we have been following your path . Something went wrong I take it? He asked.

`Had some trouble at a road block, lost two of my men, we were on our way to try and find you , but we needed the rest, It's been a long forty eight hours and well….

`Everything looks different in the dark , does it not ?Especially when you are exhausted Asked Phillippe

`Yeah you could say that. `sighed Craig

`Then come , we will go to our camp , you will feel better after some food and rest, we will decide what to do in the morning about getting you all home`.

Craig sighed ,

`I can't go back yet, I need to know what happened to my men, they might just still be alive.` he said

`I doubt that very much my friend, not after all this time, the Krauts in this area do not treat prisoners kindly, if they take them at all`. Said Phillippe sadly.

`I'll not leave until I know for sure`, said Craig.

`Very well, but we can do nothing tonight, and you all need rest, and the camp is still another hour's walk away, as I said we will deal with this is the morning, now come`.

Phillippe turned without waiting for an answer and headed deeper into the woods.

Craig looked at Casino and Goniff and nodded.

Goniff shrugged his shoulders.

`Well. You 'eard the man mate, lets do what we do best, let's start walking`. He said.

`Ain't leavin' without them Warden`, Casino said.

`I know Casino`, he said `I know`.

`Well just so you do`, said Casino nodding, as he turned and followed Goniff into the woods.

`Just so you do`.

….

Phillippe stopped and looked at Craig.

`You see any sign of the camp? He asked smiling .

Craig looked around him, seeing only the hills that had started to appear in front of them. Then he shook his head.

`No `, he said.

`Neither have the Germans`. Said Phillippe proudly.

`Come`, he said.

Craig followed as Phillippe took them towards the hillside .

Craig could still see nothing that even looked vaguely like a camp until Phillipe pointed out the opening to the cavern. Until you were more or less level with the entrance it looked to be just part of the

hillside.

They followed a narrow path for a few metres and then the whole of the hillside seemed to open up into one large cavern, with maybe thirty people mulling around.

`We have everything we need here`, said Phillippe. We are far away from the nearest town as not to draw attention to ourselves , but near enough to get all the supplies we need. We have a safe

house a couple of miles away , where we keep a truck and can keep anyone that we are not too sure about until we know we can trust them`.

`You brought us straight here, you don't even know us`, said Goniff.

`True, but I know I can trust your Lt. he has worked with my brother before, and if he trusts you then I have no cause to doubt him.` said Phillippe.

Goniff stifled a yawn.

`You are all tired , come , eat and rest for a few hours and then we have a great deal to discuss, do we not?

Goniff didn't need telling twice and headed off towards the kitchen area of the cavern, followed by Casino.

As Craig started to follow Phillippe grabbed his arm and stopped him.

`You have a name for me do you not? He asked.

Craig reached into his pocket and gave Phillippe the piece of paper that he had kept there.

Your informer`, he said.

Phillippe looked at the name.

`You are certain? He asked.

`We did three separate rendezvous' with your people, this one was the only one that the Krauts turned up for, they knew we were coming,. I'm sure`, said Craig.

Phillippe nodded his thanks.

`It is not unexpected , but at the same time not welcome either, but the problem will be dealt with , no more lives will be lost ,I promise you. Thank you Lt.`

Craig looked at him and nodded sadly. It had already cost to many lives.

`You must rest my friend, tomorrow we will decide what we can best do to find out if your men are still alive`, he said as if reading Craig's mind`.

Craig didn't move.

`I have lost men too, and our women and children through this traitor , I know that it eats away at you if you let it, but remember , you have others to think about too, and you being too tired to think

will not help them,` he said nodding towards Casino and Goniff.

Craig sighed.

`You're right Phillippe, thanks`, he said

`Come I will introduce you to the best cook I know`, he said smiling.

He pointed to the makeshift kitchen and allowed Craig to lead the way .

`This is my wife Anna`, said Phillippe proudly. `The best cook you will find anywhere`,

Anna laughed.

`He only says this because he thinks it will get him larger helpings than the others`, she said.

`Please sit Lt`, said Phillippe.

Craig did as he was told, he suddenly felt drained, he knew that loss sometimes affected people that way, took all the life out of them. He shook his head , well he wouldn't admit defeat yet, he would

know for sure that they were dead before he gave up on them .

As Phillippe returned with the food , he smiled as he looked at the Lt asleep at the table with his head in his folded arms. Food could wait, right now the man needed sleep. He looked at the other two ,

already sleeping on the blankets that Anna had given them. He would let them all rest for now, and try to talk them into going home tomorrow, instead of risking their lives trying to find friends that

were almost surely already dead.

He turned round and gave the food back to Anna .

He put his arm round her waist and kissed her .

`You know who it is , don't you? She asked You know who betrayed our son.

`I do `, he said simply.

`Tell me`, she said quietly.

`It is not your concern`, he said. The problem will be dealt with in the morning`.

`I need to know`, she said.

He pulled her to him and held her .

`It will not bring him back`, he said

He held her as she cried softly for their child, and gently led her away .

`We must try and get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow`, he said.

They laid on the blankets together with her in his arms.

`Make him suffer for what he did, for the deaths he caused`. She said.

`Phillippe pulled her closer.

`Sleep now`, he said.

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, and in a few minutes was asleep in his arms.

Phillippe looked at her lovingly, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world , hoping that tomorrow he would have the strength to do what must be done.

Have courage enough to kill someone that he had known all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief stumbled again, dragged himself to his feet and wished once again that his head didn't hurt so much. His vision was at last clearing but he still had no idea where was or how he had come to be

separated from the others. He remembered the explosion, falling to the ground, but after that there was nothing that really made any sense.

He sat down, he needed to think , to get his bearings. He was enclosed by trees, and as he sat in the stillness of the night he could hear nothing that was unusual, no human sounds. He remembered

waking up feeling dizzy and confused and so out in the open, seeing the woods and knowing instinctively that he would be safer there, he had run. He couldn't remember what had happened to the

others or why he was on his own. He leant against the tree and closed his eyes. Garrison was going to find the resistance, and he had a vague idea which way he would be heading, so the obvious

thing to do was to head in the same direction and hope he found someone other than Krauts along the way. He sat for a few more minutes and then stood up and started to walk the path he had

found. Seeing in the dark had never been a problem for him it was more sense than sight , he had learnt that as a child, he would just take things slowly , let his eyes adjust by themselves to the

darkness, and just keep going while he could. After no more than thirty minutes he heard the water, nothing more than a trickle of a small stream, but none the less welcome. He stopped to drink,

deciding to follow the stream for as long as it flowed in the direction he wanted to go . Water he needed, food could wait, He smiled to himself as he thought how much Goniff would complain by now

about being hungry. He stood and looked around him as the darkness gave way to the first light of morning. Right now he would give anything to hear Goinff gripping about how much his feet hurt

from all the marching, or Casino moaning about anything at all, just to hear his own voice. But as he stood and listened , the only sound he could hear was the water running quietly beside him, and he

knew that he was alone.

…..

Actor woke up trying desperately to get all the thoughts that were racing through his head into some sort of order. He remembered Chief and throwing the branches away that he had used to cover

himself , he turned towards the spot where he had left him. It was empty. He got up quickly , too quickly and the dizziness momentarily hit him. He shook it off, he had to find Chief. He looked around

him , thinking that maybe he had woken up and just wandered off in confusion, but whatever the reason, Chief had disappeared. He started looking around, trying to find some clue to the direction

that Chief had headed, but he found nothing.

He hoped that the concussion would at least let him remember which way they were heading, and that he would not head back the way they had come. He looked at the emptiness surrounding him. It

was not like Chief to just wander off and leave an injured friend, and that worried Actor. Either he was too confused to care or someone had taken him, but if that had happened, why not take them

both? He checked his shoulder again , and decided that as it has stopped bleeding for the moment, he would leave well enough alone.

Actor looked around. If Chief had been confused , then maybe he would instinctively have headed for cover, for the woods. At the moment one route was as good as the next, and hopefully he would

find some sign along the way . He sighed and hoping that he was making the right decision he headed across the field.

He had been walking for just over an hour, and he was tired, no he was exhausted. His shoulder was hurting like hell, and he had seen no sign that anyone had been down this path for a long time.

The trees had thickened and it was looking more like a wood the deeper he went, he just hoped the pathway he had found held out , he was in no condition to start having to climb over anything just

now. He sat down, leaning against a tree . He checked his wound again and found that it was starting to get infected, that at least would explain the fever that he was sure was heading jis way . He

needed to clean the wound, needed to at least find water.

If only he didn't feel so tired. Damn he had only been walking for a little while, why did it feel as if it had been all day? Maybe he would just give in and rest for a while, after all there

was no rush, he had no where to go , no one to meet , Garrison must think them both dead by now and would probably not even be looking for them.

He wondered about turning back, trying another direction, seeing if he could find some sign of Chief , He obviously had not come this way.

For the first time in as long as he could remember , he did not know what to do. Why couldn't he think straight. He shook his head, and then wished he hadn't as dizziness hit him again . He would

rest, yes , that was all he needed , rest, and then he would be able to think straight . He closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant, not knowing that from a short distance away, some one was

carefully watching every move he made.

…

Chief found the cave tucked away in the hillside and decided that it would be a good enough place to hide for the day. He had decided that he would travel by night , and had found enough food to last

the day and with the stream being only a few yards away he knew he had everything he needed and would be safe until nightfall.

His eyesight was getting better all the time, the blurriness had started to ease and things were becoming clearer all the time, his headache was still there , but not as bad as before, the darkness of

the cave helped. He propped himself up in the corner and closed his eyes, for a while he would sleep, get the rest he needed before setting out to find the Warden. He wished he had more idea where

to start and look, he just hoped that he ran into the resistance before he did the Krauts. He shifted his position to try and make himself more comfortable. He had the feeling that something wasn't

quite right , but couldn't remember what it was, but it was as if he was missing something. Maybe sleep would help. He closed his eyes , and as exhaustion overtook him , he slept.

In the dream there was gunfire, he saw a grenade , and saw himself leaping towards the man who was unaware of it's presence. They hit the ground hard and then he was being thrown through the

air. Flying. Then there was nothing but pain. In his head , his whole body ached. He was being carried, but he couldn't see by who, couldn't make out the face, but knew he was safe, that he was with

a friend. He smiled in his sleep. Friends. Something that he had never thought he would ever have. People that trusted him, cared about him, had been there when he had needed them. Who laughed

with him , not at him .Friends that he was learning to care about. The Warden especially, more a brother than a friend. And Goniff and Casino, who weren't content unless they were getting into

trouble. In his dream he saw them all. Sitting by the fire at the mansion, and he knew he had finally found the place that he belonged. He could almost smell Actors pipe , as he sat trying desperately to

read his book , while the other two caused chaos as Casino had caught Goniff cheating again. Actor , so prim and proper, not like the rest of them.

He woke with a start .

Actor.

His was the face he hadn't been able to see.

He had been the one carrying him.

He tried hard to remember.

There had been bushes covering him, but why hadn't he seen anything, he should have sensed his presence. Damn the concussion.

He knew then that he had left Actor, and that he was injured and hurting because of him, because he had carried him to safety.

He stood up , the headache gone.

Daylight or not he had to get back, had to find him. He left the cave and made his way back towards the stream, and then headed back the way he had come the night before,

He had to get there in time, Actor had to be all right , because if he wasn't Chief knew that it would be his fault.

If anything had happened to his friend he would never forgive himself, and he wouldn't blame the others if they couldn't forgive him either.

As he got to the edge of the woods he saw the bushes and shrubs that he had left the night before , there was no movement.

As he skirted the woods to get closer , he knew beyond doubt that Actor was gone.

He tried to pick up a trail . But the ground was too dry. He stood and looked around him. There was only one path that looked a s if it led anywhere, he would try that , and hope that it was the right

way.

He looked ahead of him and saw nothing but trees.

`I'll find you Actor, I promise, we'll go home together`, he said, and with a last look behind him headed deeper into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while , am not to well at present so please hang in there , the end will come I promise

...

Actor tried to keep his eyes open and focus on the voices that surrounded him. He was being carried , of that he was sure ,but to where and by whom were a mystery to him. No matter how he tried

he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, he felt dizzy , and so hot and the pain in his shoulder was much worse than before. As the stretcher rocked the pain shot through him and he cried out in

pain before drifting into unconsciousness once more.

The next time he woke he was in a bed. He tried to get up but a hand was placed firmly on his chest.

`You must stay where you are my friend, the doctor will be here soon, try to lie still, you are safe with us,`.

Actor tried to answer,

`My name is Henri, I am with the resistance, now please, try and get some rest`. He said.

Actor knew he was in no condition to put up any sort of fight even if he wanted too, he would just have to bide his time, and hope that the man was telling the truth.

`Thank you `, Actor said quietly as he drifted once more into a deep sleep.

…

He did not know how long he slept, but on waking he realised that he did indeed feel a lot better.

`Try not to move to quickly `, a voice said from somewhere behind him. Actor stayed still as he felt rather than saw the figure coming towards him.

`I am Dr. Moreau, I took a piece of shrapnel out of your shoulder and stitched it up for you , so please take care , it will be sore for a while but I caught the infection in time I think, so you should be all

right until we can get you home. Your fever has almost gone now, you were very lucky that Greta found you when she did.` he said.

Actor looked at the old man now sitting in front of him. He was a small man with grey hair, he must have been in his sixties at least, not what you would expect from the resistance, but then maybe

that was a good thing.

`I feel much better thank you, do you think I could have some water` Asked Actor.

`Oh my apologies my friend, whatever was I thinking, I will get you some at once`, he said.

Actor watched as the Dr. stood up and went towards the door.

`I will be back in just a moment `, he said

Actor looked around the room. It was nothing special, just like dozens of other places he had seen. At least he was safe for a while. He closed his eyes and then sighed. He only hoped that the same

could be said about Chief. He would ask the doctor about him when he came back. A few minutes later as the Dr entered the room , he looked at the sleeping man and decided that the water could

wait, and leaving it on the small table at the side of the bed , he left the room and headed downstairs once more.

….

Actor woke up with a start , not quiet knowing what had disturbed him. Then as he listened he heard raised voices downstairs and the sound of furniture being smashed. His first thought was that he

should try and find somewhere to hide, that the Krauts had found him and were trying to find out from Henri where he was. He tried to get up off the bed, but as he moved he caught the bedside table

and knocked the glass of water to the floor where it shattered . He heard shouting and then some one running up the stairs and then stopping outside the door. He saw it open a crack and then the

barrel of a rifle pushed it open further.

`If you are awake , my name is Jean, I am with the resistance, I am coming in now. The voice said.

`Come ahead`, said Actor.

Two young men entered the room and looked at him.

`Do you think that you can walk if we help you ? They asked him.

`I will try `, said Actor quietly.

`Good , because we need to leave as soon as possible, it may not be safe here.` Jean said.

Actor nodded and tried to get up. Marcel was immediately by his side.

`Here lean on me, ` he said

Actor put his good arm around Marcel's neck and stood up. At least he wasn't dizzy ,

`We will take the stairs nice and slowly, falling would not be a good thing for you right now`, said Marcel smiling.

Actor nodded and allowed Marcel to tighten his grip around his waist and slowly they descended.

`As they entered the room he could see that a lot of the furniture had been smashed to pieces and that Henri had taken a beating. His face was cut and bruised, and his hands tied behind his back .

Actor tried to straighten up.

`What is going on ? He asked.

`You are looking at a traitor`, said Jean angrily `We will take him back with us and then Phillippe can decide what he wants to do with him`.

`I am not a traitor, I have not betrayed you , you have to believe me`, pleaded Henri.

`It is out of our hands now. Phillippe will decide `, said Marcel

Actor looked at Henri, and something inside him told him that the man was telling the truth, but he was equally as sure that no one would ever believe him.

…..

They walked for a long time, stopping when Actor needed to rest, he had been told that the journey would normally only take an hour but they had already been walking for far longer.

Do you think that you can keep this up for maybe another half an hour? Asked Jean `We really should try and get back if we can.

Actor sighed, and then stood up slowly.

`Perhaps it would be better for the others to go on , just leave me with one of your men and then I can take all the time I need`, said Actor.

`It might mean that you are in greater danger, we don't know if the Germans know that you were with Henri, if they do they will be looking for you soon, one man would not be able to protect you`,

said Jean.

Actor looked at him.

`I think that if the Krauts knew where I was they would have been here before now, and I am only holding you up, better to risk two lives than all of us`, he said.

Jean nodded.

` I will leave Marcel with you, but try to be as quick as you can, I don't like the idea of you being out here alone`, he said.

Jean explained to the rest of his men what was happening and they roughly pulled Henri to his feet and set off back to the camp, leaving Actor and Marcel to follow.

Actor looked at Marcel.

`What exactly had Henri done? He asked.

`He has betrayed us to the Krauts, he will be punished for his crime` Marcel said angrily.

`Do you have proof? He asked.

`You are with the Lt. are you not? Asked Marcel

Actor nodded

`Then you are the one's that got us the proof we needed`, he said.

Actor looked stunned as he realized what Marcel had just told him.

`He is Henri Garcia? He asked

Marcel nodded.

`You did not know? He asked.

`I only knew him as Henri , I was not really paying much attention to what was going on around me` ,said Actor I didn't realize it was the same man.

`You were lucky that your Lt was able to get the name to us, or things might have turned out a lot worse for you`, said Marcel.

Actor nodded , and looked towards the direction that Jean had gone. He knew very well what the punishment would be. He had betayed them, probably caused the deaths of some of them , and now,

he would pay with his own life. It just didn't sit right with him. Some thing just didn't pan out. But right now he just couldn't think straight , couldn't make any sense of it, and why should he, it wasn't

his problem. Right now that was just to stay on his feet long enough to get to the camp.

`Shall we make a start? He asked Marcel.

`Whenever you are ready, my friend`, Marcel replied.

He helped Actor up , letting him put his good arm round his shoulder and together they followed the trail Jean had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Casino nudged Goniff and smiled

`Beautiful when he's sleeping ain't he? He asked

`Ah knock it off Casino will ya. The guys beat, let him sleep`. Said Goniff.

`Casino smiled wickedly and getting one of the empty metal plates walked up behind Craig and raised it ready to slam it down on the table.

`Don't even think about it Casino`, said a soft voice, `You won't like the payback`.

Casino smiled

`You're getting as sneaky as that damned Injun Warden`, he said.

Craig sat up and pulled the blanket from his back.

`Well as you've got the plate, you might just as well go fill it up for me`, he said. `Can get yourself something to if you like`, said Craig smiling.

Goniff roared with laughter.

`Got you there mate`, he said.

They were mid breakfast when they heard the commotion at the cave entrance, and all looked up to see what was happening.

They saw Henri being thrown roughly to the ground and then saw Phillippe walk up to him.

Henri looked up at him.

`I did nothing wrong, I swear I am not the informant, you know me better than that, we have been friends since we were children, how can you even think that I would betray you? Any of you? He

asked.

Phillippe slapped Henri hard across the face and knocked him to the ground.

`I have proof, you lied to us. Your group was the only one that the Krauts knew about, they were waiting for us, you were the only one that had been given that information. You cannot deny it, or lie

your way out of this. You betrayed us , and now you will pay for your deceit, pay with your life, ` he said angrily.

`I am innocent , you can't do this, please listen to me, please`, he screamed.

`I will hear no more of your lies`, said Phillippe, and he turned and walked away leaving his men to drag Henri against the wall of the cave and leave him there , with two guards to watch him.

…..

Craig and the others watched as the men argued.

`He our traitor then? Asked Goniff.

`Looks that way Goniff`, said Craig.

` What'll they do to him? They gonna lock him up and throw away the key then,` he asked.

`He betrayed them Goniff`, said Craig quietly. `He told the Krauts where they were hiding one of our airman. The Krauts found him and then shot the whole family, no one's going to forgive that`.

You mean they're gonna shoot him?

`You got a better way of dealing with some one that killed some one you cared about? Asked Casino.

Goniff looked a little stunned

`Yeah , but I mean , shooting him , we just gonna let them do that? He asked.

`It's not our call to make Goniff, we can't interfere. Our main concern right now is finding Actor and Chief, now isn't it? Craig asked him.

`Yeah, sorry Warden, almost forgot about them`, said Goniff guiltily.

`Lot of things going on Goniff, it's okay, let's just get our things together and get the hell out of here, ` he said.

`You think they're still alive then? asked Goniff.

`Until I know different Goniff, I've got to believe it`, he said Come on, lets go.`

He picked up his cup and plate and headed for the makeshift kitchen.

….

Craig made his way over to Phillippe and stood and waited while he finished talking to his men . Phillippe turned and looked at him.

`This is very unpleasant `, he said nodding towards Henri.` But there is really no other choice if we want to ensure our safety in the future`.

Craig nodded.

`I understand`, he said.

`I do have what I think may be some good news for you`, Phillippe said.

`Could use some `, said Craig

`We found a man at Henri's house, he is injured but my men are bringing him here, they needed to slow the pace down for him, he should be here in about thirty minutes`.

Craig looked at Phillippe.

`What's he like? He asked.

`You need to talk to Jean`, he said as he pointed to the young man that was sitting at the table he had just vacated.`

Craig just about stopped himself from running over to the table.

`Jean? he asked

The young man nodded.

`The man you found , what was he like, describe him to me,` Craig said.

`He is very tall , Italian I think, ` Jean laughed as he added `What my mother would call a perfect gentleman`,

`Damn it , he's alive , ` he yelled to Goniff and Casino.

The two men looked at each other

`Who's alive`, asked Casino

`Actor , he's alive , and on his way here`, said Craig excitedly.

`Told ya they'd be alright , didn't I ? said Goniff.

`They both okay? Asked Casino.

Craig looked at Jean.

`We only have one of your men, there was no sign of anyone else, and your friend never mentioned that we should look for him, I'm sorry `, he added sadly.

`Hey if Actor made it then there's no reason the Injun couldn't as well, now is there? Asked Casino.

`Guess we'll find out more when Actor gets here`, said Craig

As if on cue they looked towards the entrance and saw Actor being helped into the cave

Goniff and Casino were at his side in an instant.

`Well you sure took your time, take the scenic route did ya? Asked Casino with a smile.

`Come on mate , lets get you sat down, shall we? Before you fall down`. Said Goniff.

They slowly walked Actor to the nearest cot and gently helped him onto it.

`Glad you could make it`. Said a voice from above him.

`Sorry I took so long Warden, got a little lost`, said Actor somewhat relieved to find the three of them safe.

Goniff arrived with a cup of coffee.

`Ere mate drink this, you look as if you could use it`, he said as he placed it in Actors good hand.

`How bad is the shoulder? asked Craig

`Better than it was , Dr said it should be alright until we can get back to England`, he said

Craig looked at him and asked the question he most feared the answer too.

`What about Chief?

`I lost him`, said Actor quietly.

`Lost him how exactly? He asked.

`Carried him away from the road block and then I guess I must have passed out, when I came too he was gone, looked for him , but couldn't work out which way he'd gone. Some time after that I

must have passed out again, because the next thing I remember , I was at the safe house with the Dr.

`Well at least we know he's alive somewhere , all we have to do now is find him` said Craig.

`He may be alive , but he definitely has a concussion, he might just walk into a German patrol and not know what the hell he's doing,` said Actor.

`Naw Chiefy won't do that , he'll hide somewhere`, said Goniff

`Yeah Goniff's right , even at his worst Geronimo's brighter than the rest of us when it comes to staying alive in the woods`, said Casino.

Actor looked at Craig and sighed .

`I hope you're both right`, he said

`You need to get some rest,` said Craig `you look beat.

`I have to admit the trek from the house was not the easiest I've undertaken`, he said.

`There was the sound of raised voices from the far side of the cave as a woman ran to Henri and hugged him. When Craig turned his attention back to Actor he found him sleeping soundly. He stood

up and fetched the blanket he had used earlier that morning and gently laid it over him.

He watched as the woman was dragged away from Henri and towards him. She shook off the two men that were holding her , and stood proudly.

`I do not need to be restrained`, she said angrily.

Phillippe was at her side in a moment.

`You should go home Ava,` he said.

`Go home? She screamed at him , `Never.

`Ava, there is nothing you can do here`, he said. `Henri has brought this on himself

She turned to Craig.

`You are the one spreading lies about my brother ? She asked. `Telling them that he is a traitor`.

`I didn't tell them anything, said Craig, `Your brother did all the talking when he alerted the Germans to our presence`.

She looked angrily at him and then without warning slapped him hard across his face.

`He is no traitor, your lies have condemned him , I hope you can live with that`, she screamed as Phillippe dragged her away and sat her down none to gently on the floor.

`I am sorry for her outburst, he said as he returned, but is to be expected , it is always hard to believe that someone you love can betray you`, he said.

Craig looked at him and then at Henri ,and as he turned to walk away he suddenly realized how much he hated this war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The atmosphere in the cave had changed over the two days since Actor's arrival. It was more subdued. The people got on with what they had to do but since Phillippe had taken Henri out of the cave

yesterday and had returned alone no one seemed to know quite what to say. It was if they all knew what had to be done but the glances he had received told him that they somehow blamed him and

his men for finding the traitor and making them have to deal with the consequences. Actor was much better than when they had brought him into the cave , and Craig had decided that it would be best

for all of them if he took his men out as soon as possible , and found somewhere else to hide out until they could decide what to do .

He needed to find Chief, he had been out on his own too long, but with Actor in no state to be moved he was unwilling to split the team up again. As if reading his thoughts Actor opened his eyes and

looked at him.

`I am ready to leave when you are Warden`, he said.

Craig smiled.

`Reading my mind again? He asked.

`It was Actor's turn to smile.

`We have to find Chief, and being here is not doing Goniff any good, he is starting to feel responsible for what we did, and that is not good for any of us, we need to leave and as soon as possible`.

He said.

Craig nodded.

`If you're up to it , would be best,` he said

The sound of gunfire sounded from outside and he picked up his pistol and headed for the entrance.

He saw two of Phillippe's men struggling with someone.

`Actor? Where the hell are you, tell them I'm on their side `. The man yelled.

`Chief`, Craig shouted.

Chief stopped struggling

`Warden? He said in surprise.

`Warden we got to get out of here, half the Kraut army are on their way, we got thirty minutes at most.` he said.

The guards let him go

`Phillippe I suggest that we get the hell out of here , right now`. Craig said.

`You trust this man? He is one of yours? He asked.

`Phillippe if Chief says we're going to have company in thirty minutes , then you can bet your life that's just how long we have to get out of here, and as for the rest, I trust him with my life.` he said.

Phillippe nodded.

`Right everyone listen we have to move , now, leave everything , and follow me`, he said as he headed for the back of the cave.

`Good to have you back Chief, you okay? Craig asked.

Chief nodded and smiled as Goniff and Casino both hurled themselves at him.

`Where the hell have you been Injun? Not that we've been worried about you or anything but he wouldn't let us go home until we found you`, said Casino nodding towards the Warden.

Before Chief could answer Craig stopped them

`All right you three, you can talk about this later , right now we have to get the hell out of here. Casino you take care of Actor.` he said.

Casino scuttled away and got Actor on his feet and heading towards the rest of the throng of people that had followed Phillippe.

`You sure you're okay? Craig asked Chief.

He nodded .

`Good , then let's move`.

Phillippe had three of his men moving a large rock that was in the back corner of the cave.

Craig watched in surprise as it moved to reveal a tunnel, and as he started to herd his people through it he looked at Craig.

`You didn't really think I was stupid enough to have only one way out now did you? He asked.

Craig couldn't help smiling.

`Never crossed my mind `, he said .

It might be a good idea for you and your men to leave us now, the Krauts may not be looking for you, if you head east when you come out of the tunnel it should get you to the next village by the

morning , tell the baker there that Red Riding Hood sent you , he will help you get back to London`, said Phillippe

`Thanks `, he said.

`No my friend, thank you. I know what you did was not the easiest thing to do , but remember it has saved a lot of our lives`, he said

The others had already gone through the tunnel but Chief had hung back to stay with Craig.

`What about the girl? He asked

`What girl? Asked Craig.

`The one that sold you out to the Krauts`. He said.

Phillippe starred at him,

`Come we must get through the tunnel and then we will talk `, he said

As they exited they saw all the people waiting for Phillippe to give them their orders. He told them where they were to go , splitting them up into small groups and promising to get them all together

again as soon as he could, telling them that for now they should just do nothing until they heard from him.

`I have safe houses arranged throughout the area for them, ones that only myself and Anna know about, we should all be safe until we can get together again, ` he said

`You are very organised`, said Craig.

`Need to keep my people safe for as long as I can ` he said.

`Craig looked at his men

`You three start heading East , I have a few things to sort out and then I'll catch up, Chief you're with me`, he said and turned his back on them to end any further discussion.

As the explosion rocked through the hillside closing the tunnel entrance Phillippe smiled .

`That will slow them down for a couple of days, that's if they even take the trouble to go around`, he said.

Craig nodded to him , that at least would give them as little time

He looked at Chief

`Now , you want to explain just how you got here? He asked.

…..

Chief gave them a brief rundown of what he could remember until he had realized that he had left Actor.

`When I eventually found the cottage there was no one there, just signs of a struggle and then the girl came back.

She was madder than hell , so I watched her , didn't know whether she was friendly or not. Saw her move the desk and get a radio out, don't know what she said, she was talking Kraut but I heard he

use your name so figured you was in trouble. Left her and went to watch the road , and sure enough little while later a whole bunch of Krauts arrived to meet her, she pointed in the direction of the

cave and so I took off through the woods, quicker than having to go by road, was lucky enough to pick up Actors trail , was easy after that, took me a little while to find the cave, it been well hidden

and all, but saw one of your men poke his head out, then came in to warn you. The rest you know.

Phillippe lowered his head

`Ava was the traitor ,not Henri`, he said quietly.

`Don't think she was working alone`, said Chief. `That desk was mighty heavy for her to move on her own, she struggled with it, would have been easier with two of them`.

`Makes more sense that way, that's why she wanted to get to Henri, had to find out what he'd told you, when she knew that she was safe, she left, ironically with everyone's sympathy . She played

us all`, said Craig.

`Looks that way`, said Phillippe, `But at least now we know to watch out for her , although I doubt very much that we will see her again. She will probably leave now, find somewhere safe , live well

with what the Germans have paid them both`, he said angrily.

`The main thing now is that you and your people are safe`, said Craig.

`You are right of course my friend , and I thank you again for all of your help, now we must go, they will be waiting for us , as no doubt your men are for you`, he said.

He took hold of Anna's hand and together they started to walk towards the path through the woods, and then they disappeared.

`We'd better get going , you left Goniff in charge , they're probably going round in circles`, said Chief.

Craig laughed relieved that some of the tension had gone, and that things could now start to get back to normal.

`You're right , as always , think you can find them ? He asked , keeping a straight face.

`Well , I'll give it my best shot for you Warden, you keep close now, wouldn't want you to get lost in all them trees ,now would we? He asked sarcastically , and headed off before Craig could answer.

Craig smiled to himself and followed him.

….

Ave settled herself comfortably in the railway car. She was ready to start her new life, new hair , blonde now , not brunette. More money than she had hoped for, but now that Henri was gone at least

it was all hers'. It was a shame about him, she had loved her brother, but had felt safer when she had known that he had died without betraying her, she doubted that she would have been that

loyal .She sighed and smiled to herself, it had all worked out for the best. No one knew about her, she was safe to start another life , far away from here. The train started to pull away and she settled

back to watch the countryside fly by taking her to her new life.

She hadn't realised that she had dozed off until she heard the door to her compartment close. She opened her eyes and the fear hit her. The curtains of the carriage had been drawn so that no one in

the corridor could see in . They were alone.

`I am rich now, I can pay you anything`, she said

`You have nothing I want, except your life.`

Henri made me do it, I didn't want too, Please , please don't do this`. Ava begged.

`You killed my son, caused us both so much pain, You would have killed us all, you betrayed us even after Henri was dead , I know this , so do not even bother to lie.`

`I will do anything, please `, Ava sobbed `Please

As the train entered the tunnel the gun exploded the silencer fitted it made hardly any noise at all.

...

At the next station Phillippe and Anna walked calmly away from the train to the waiting car. They were outside when they heard the scream, Ava had obviously been found. They drove calmly away.

`Are you alright? he asked

`Yes`, she said quietly.

`It had to be done` he said

`I know, and thank you , she said

`You should have let me do this`, he said.

She smiled at him and knew just how much he loved her , letting her do this even though it was the last thing that he had wanted to do .He had begged her to let him finish the job he had started,

told her that it was his responsibility, not hers.

But she had been adamant, this was something that she had to do .

She had wanted to do .

Not just for Phillippe, for she knew him to well to know that killing a woman wouldn't be easy for him,

She needed to do this for their son

He had been at the house playing when the Germans had found the airman, she had not got there in time to pick him up and take him home, all she had found was his body , he was gone, her

precious boy, her only child. Shot down and left with the rest of the family.

Two of her closest friends and their son , all dead because of this traitor.

She had sworn then that she would kill whoever was responsible, would find them if it took the rest of her life. Phillippe had given Henri the justice that their son deserved, that the whole family had

deserved, but when they had found Ava , she had known that this time justice would be hers and hers alone.

She felt no guilt , just peace now.

She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder,

`I love you so much,` she said

`I know that`. He said quietly

`So long as you do ,` she said, `Now let's go home, the others are waiting and we have a war to win ,don't we ?

He smiled back at her

`Yes we do ,` he said. `Yes we do.`


End file.
